


KirbyxPrompts (A collection of Tumblr Prompt Hunter x Hunter One Shots)

by Kirbydesu248



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Crack, Cute, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Gon - Freeform, Humor, Killugon - Freeform, M/M, OOC, Romance, Tumblr, alluka - Freeform, hunterxblog, killua - Freeform, kirbydesu248, nanika - Freeform, one shots, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-17 01:50:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11841474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirbydesu248/pseuds/Kirbydesu248
Summary: My Tumblr (HunterxBlog) is taking Hunter x Hunter Prompt Requests! I'm going to post them to Tumblr as well as here! First chapter is Killugon fluff, Second chapter is Killugon humor, Third is another Killugon humor, Fourth chapter is a slightly cracky Killugon fic with an ooc Alluka and Nanika! Will update as I get more! If you have requests, send an ask to my Tumblr! (link is on the main page of my ao3 account).





	1. Never Letting Go

[senpainoticedmebeforeitwascool](https://senpainoticedmebeforeitwascool.tumblr.com/)  asked:

(Shimmy here!) Dude! I would honestly love just some domestic killugon fluff. Just some good, grade A+ Killugon fluff

 

[ ](https://senpainoticedmebeforeitwascool.tumblr.com/)

* * *

“Never Letting Go”

* * *

Killua laid in bed, his eyes heavy from lack of sleep. The hotel room he was staying in was too warm, the air conditioning too loud. He looked to his left at the alarm clock- 4:37am. A shaky sigh escaped his lips as he curled up in the sheets as close to the edge of the bed as possible without plummeting toward the carpet littered with suspicious stains. For a second, Killua wondered if it’d be worth catching some sort of disease from sleeping on the germy carpet if it meant he could get any sleep at all. Because he sure wasn’t getting any in bed.

He bit back a frustrated groan when an incoherent mumble laced with sleep reminded him why _he_  wasn’t the one sleeping peacefully. It wasn’t because of Gon’s sleep-talking or that he tended to contort his body in weird ways while he slept that kept him from his slumber, nor was it the fact that they were sleeping in the bed. Killua was used to all of this, they had been common occurrences when he and Gon had traveled together before. The only notable differences now were that Alluka was sleeping on the neighboring bed and that the three of them were a few years older. 

_Age brings wisdom, my ass. I’m more confused than I ever was._  Killua huffed dragging his body slightly back onto the bed when he started to slide off.

“Mm, Killua…” Gon sleepily sighed before mumbling something about a dragon. Killua froze before pulling at his hair, trying desperately to hold back the blush burning at his cheeks. 

_How can Gon do this to me? How could he find me out of the blue after all of this time? How could he just march right into my life like nothing happened? How could he-_

“C-Come back, Killua… Promise…won’t…hurt…” Gon mumbled before rolling over- closer to Killua.

_How could he grow up and still be the same idiot? It doesn’t make any sense!_  

Killua jolted when he felt Gon’s breath at the back of his neck, toppling out of bed. Before he could land on the carpet, a strong arm wrapped around his body, pulling him into the safety of the bed. Before Killua could get a grasp on the situation, Gon had maneuvered them so that they were in their rightful places- only this time, spooning. 

Gon’s breathing evened out almost immediately, his breath tickling the back of Killua’s neck. Killua’s heart hammered in his chest and his eyes were wide as Gon adjusted his arm around his stomach protectively. 

“G-Gon, let go.” Killua shakily commanded, trying to keep from hyperventilating. He tapped on Gon’s arm, trying to get his attention. Gon only tightened his grip, nuzzling his nose in the crook of Killua’s neck. A shudder went through Killua’s body and he bit his lip. “S-Seriously, Gon. Get off.” 

“Mine.” Gon mumbled, sounding more awake than before- though Killua still couldn’t see his face to confirm.

“Gon-”

“I’m not letting you go, Killua.” Gon said with a serious tone that Killua hadn’t heard since they fought the Ants. “I’m never letting you go again. I won’t lose you.” Killua wasn’t sure if it was his words or the meaning behind him the caused his throat to go dry. Maybe it was the fact that Gon’s face was still planted in his neck. Whatever the case, Killua’s heart swelled.

“Don’t worry. I’m not going anywhere without you, alright?” Killua said softly, hesitantly placing his right hand over Gon’s. The grip around his stomach immediately relaxed and Gon twisted his hand so that their fingers were intertwined. A small smile graced Killua’s lips, “I promise, Gon. I won’t leave again.”


	2. I'm never watching porn again

anonymous  asked:

Killua is home watching tv but falls asleep and a bit after 12 am gon comes back to find killua "watching" yanno what. Rest is up to u ;p

 

* * *

Killua sprawled across his bed, the lights dim and the flicker of the television illuminating the room. The remote lay on the ground, long forgotten in his slumber. Gon was spending the evening catching up with Zushi- something that sounded unbearably boring to Killua. So he opted to stay at their hotel room, eating room service and watching movies. Of course, with a full stomach, he did more sleeping than watching. 

It was 12.32 when Killua started to stir, hearing moaning. He groaned, stuffing his head under a pillow to attempt to block out the noise. It didn’t work. At all. If anything, the moaning only got louder.

“What the hell? Since when was there this much sex in an action movie?” Killua growled, sitting up and glaring at the television. His glare was wiped off his face, replaced with a burning blush and a mortified expression. 

But the porn stars going at it on screen wasn’t what made him want to crawl in a hole and die. Nor was it the moans or cheesy music echoing throughout the room. No, what made his throat dry, what made him want to burst into flames- was Gon standing in front of the television. What made it even worse? Killua couldn’t see his face.

Gon stared at the screen in honest curiosity, his eyes wide and his cheeks flushed. His eyes followed every movement on screen, ears picking up on every sound. He knew that Killua sometimes watched these sorts of things, but Gon always tuned them out. He never paid attention. He knew how sex worked, sure. He wasn’t completely naiive. But he’d never  _seen_  it. He’d never heard it. 

Killua swallowed nervously, waiting for Gon to react. Finally he flung himself over the side of the bed, grabbing the remote and flipping off the television. The room was abruptly darkened, silent save for the boys’ shaky breathing. 

“G-Gon?” Killua asked hesitantly, his face a deep shade of red. Gon slowly turned to face him, his eyes wide and his face the same shade as Killua’s. “Y-You okay? I swear I w-wasn’t watching it this time. There was another movie on and I fell asleep and-”

“K-Killua? Why were they doing those things on tv?”

“Huh?” Killua blinked looking at him confused, “What are you talking about? I mean it’s porn.”

“But they were having sex. Isn’t that…. private?” Gon’s face was still flushed as he shifted a bit where he stood, his eyes looking everywhere but the boy on the bed.

“I-I mean, yeah. It’s supposed to be. But these people…don’t…care?” Killua looked away from Gon as well, toying with the blanket in his hands. “How should I know why they’re doing it?”

“Why do you watch it?” It was an honest question, no accusation. Killua stole a glance at Gon who was staring toward the window.

“Why were  _you_  watching it?” Killua accused defensively, glaring at the blankets.

“I was just curious.”

“Yeah, well, me too.” 

The two boys stayed silent, not sure how to make the atmosphere any less awkward. Gon bit his lip, looking at Killua, his eyes taking in every detail of him.  _I’m so lucky to have a friend like him._

“K-Killua?”

“Yeah?” Killua hesitantly looked up, meeting Gon’s shy gaze. “What’s up?”

“Do you think it feels good?” Gon asked in a whisper. Killua flushed, scratching the back of his head.

“Yeah, I guess. I mean why else would they do it? It looks like they have fun.” Killua tried to sound nonchalant.

“Um, Killua? One more question.” Gon looked hesitant and that made Killua nervous.

“G-Go for it.”

“When we’re older… You know if we love each other… D-Do you wanna?” Gon looked from Killua’s widened eyes to the carpet.

“I-” Killua’s mouth opened and closed, blushing brightly. “Y-Y-You’re such an idiot! Wh-Why would you ask me something like that?!” Gon recoiled, looking hurt.

“I-I’m sorry!” Killua rolled his eyes.

“You better be.” Killua laid down under the blankets again and Gon quietly shuffled to his own bed, “But yeah. Sure. If you still want to, when we’re older, then yeah. We can.”


	3. Smorgasbord

[ishouldgetatumbler](https://ishouldgetatumbler.tumblr.com/)  asked:

Prompt: Smörgåsbord

 

[ ](https://ishouldgetatumbler.tumblr.com/)

* * *

“Killua, what a smorga-smorgas-” Gon started at the sign in front of him, trying desperately to pronounce the foreign word.

“Smorgasbord, dummy.” Killua replied, rolling his eyes. “It’s like a lot of food. Kinda like a buffet.” 

The boys were standing outside of a building from which came smells that made their mouths water. It was past dinner time and they’d been travelling all day. Needless to say, they were  _starving_. 

“Then let’s go, Killua! I’m hungry!” Gon chirped, hopping up and down excitedly. Killua grinned back at him, his stomach growling.

“Yeah! We’ll run this place out of business!”

What followed was two hours carnage…of food. After paying at the door, the two boys rampaged throughout the buffet, tearing through everything in its wake. The chefs tried with all their might to keep up with the boys’ stomachs. Dish after dish was stacked in the sinks. Tray after tray of food was replaced on the tables. Food from every region of the world. Appetizers, entrees, side dishes, desserts- more food than Killua and Gon had ever seen in their lives.

The Smorgasbord was over fifty jenny to get into per person- and they were bound and determined to make it worth it. That meant eating basically the whole restaurant. 

The customers quickly bailed out, deciding it best not to interfere. Those few brave souls who chose to stay behind were treated quite the amusing site of two fourteen boys running through the tables of food, talking with their mouths full, laughing, stuffing their faces with food.

“This place is  _awesome_! I never want to leave!” Gon yelled, a grin on his face, as he scarfed down yet another plate of meatballs.

“Yeah! We’d never get hungry again!” Killua chirped, stuffing a cinnamon bun in his face before shoving his empty plate to the side.

An elderly man, the manager, growled looking at the piles of dirty dishes and empty food tables. His eyes fixated on the two boys creating another pile of dishes, laughing at each other. 

“Yo, Gon, how much food do you think we’ve eaten?”

“More than your fair share.” The manager bellowed, standing over them. The boys gulped their food down, horrified looks on their faces.

………………

“Man, I can’t believe we had to cough up another two hundred jenny.” Killua grumbled, a frown on his lips as they walked.

“Well we did kinda clear out all their food.” Gon reasoned, pouting. “I do feel bad, though. He seemed pretty mad.” 

“I guess. And the employees  _were_  a mess.” Killua kicked a rock, “But they shouldn’t call it an all-you-can eat if they don’t mean it.” 

“They should say eat a few plates and leave!” Gon giggled.

“Eat one serving per course!” Killua grinned at him.

“Only eat fifty jenny’s worth!” 

“Better yet, don’t eat at all!”

Killua and Gon were banned from that restaurant. Indefinitely.


	4. I ship them so hard

[adorablegorilla](https://adorablegorilla.tumblr.com/)  asked:

Slightly cracky prompt: Alluka hardcore ships her brother and Gon, and attempts to get them together through trickery and mischief. Preferably have the story take place a bit in the future so that all the characters are aged up 2 or 3 years. Feel free to make Alluka as ooc and cracky as you wish xD. Bonus points if you include inner dialogue between her and Nanika

 

[ ](https://adorablegorilla.tumblr.com/)

 

* * *

“Hey, I’ll be back later, Alluka.” Killua said looking over his shoulder, standing in the open doorway. Alluka’s eyes shifted from his to the phone poised in his hand.

“Talking to Gon again, Big Brother?” Alluka asked innocently, biting her cheek to keep from smirking as her older brother flushed a bright shade of red.

“I-I’m  _not_ … Ugh so what if I’m calling him? He’s my  _best friend_. Of course I’m gonna keep in touch.” Killua grumbled, his face getting noticeably darker. This time Alluka  _did_  grin. 

“Didn’t we just see him a few days ago?” Alluka giggled, her eyes shining with amusement, “And you’ve talked to him  _at least_  once a day since then.”

“I….we…. _Shut up_ , Alluka! No one asked for your opinion!” Killua sputtered, before stomping out and slamming the door behind him.

_Killua turns red a lot. Doesn’t he, sister?_  Nanika asked, her voice coming through like one of Alluka’s own thoughts. Alluka giggled in response, laying back on the hotel bed she’d been sleeping on.

“He sure does. He’s totally in denial! I mean why can’t he just admit that he’s into Gon?” Alluka sighed, looking up at the ceiling.

_Maybe he doesn’t really love him? Maybe he’s just embarrassed?_

“But why  _would_  he be embarrassed if he doesn’t love him?” Alluka groaned exasperated, “He’s seventeen and still smiles like some lovesick puppy whenever Gon texts or calls. And he gets that dreamy look on his face whenever they talk on the phone.”

_And we_ do _see Gon a lot. Killua made it sound like we wouldn’t see him again when we said goodbye three years ago…_

“Exactly!” Alluka flung up into a sitting position, her eyes wide with mischief. “For Gon being ‘number two’, big brother sure can’t get enough of him. He didn’t even last three months before practically  _begging_  Gon to let us come to Whale Island….not that he had to beg in the first place.”

_We see him almost once a month!_

“And every single time they say goodbye, they look like they’re about to start  _crying_!” Both girls fell into a fit of giggles. Alluka got up from the bed, looking out the window. Killua sat on a bench outside, a bright smile on his face and his cheeks flushed. “Nanika, we have to get them together! Look how cute he is!”

_Together? But we just saw Gon._  Alluka rolled her eyes.

“No, I mean _together_. We have to make them start dating!” Alluka could practically feel Nanika start blushing.

_But how do we make them date? What if they don’t want to?_

“Nanika, I love you. But you’re impossibly oblivious.” Alluka groaned, shaking her head, “They want to! And they’d be perfect together! They want to. Trust me. They just need a little…push.”

_Push? I don’t think I like where this is going…_

“Oh come on, Nanika. You want our dearest brother to be happy, don’t you?”

_Well, yes…_

“Then it’s settled. Now, how should we do this?”

…………………..

Alluka watched Killua like a hawk out of the corner of her eye as he laid on his stomach texting who she assumed to be Gon. She tried to appear nonchalant as she read a magazine on her own bed so he wouldn’t be suspicious. Her phone vibrated beside her and she grinned reading it.

_“I’m not so sure about this, Al. Why would a friend of yours like me? That makes no sense.”_

She quickly sent a text back, keeping her face neutral in case Killua were to look over at her.

_“Gon, would you just trust me? I told my friend about you  and your adventures and he’s super interested! Pleeeeeeeeeease? He’s really sweet.”_  

Alluka’s eyes darted over to Killua who was flipping through the channels. By the time she got a response from Gon, Killua had already sent three texts on his own phone and she was beginning to get impatient. She was just about to send another text when her phone vibrated in her hand.

_“Okay. I’ll give it a shot. Can I at least have a name?”  
_

_“Nope >:D I’m sending you an address, k?”_

Alluka giggled as she sent the message and the address. Killua heard her and looked away from the television to look at her with an eyebrow raised. 

“What’s with you? Why are you all giggly?” Killua asked suspiciously. He narrowed his eyes, “You aren’t talking to some guy, are you?”

“Lighten up, Big Brother.” Alluka laughed watching him scowl, “Gon just sent me a cute picture of a kitten.” 

“Oh.” Killua blinked and relaxed before turning back to the television. Alluka tucked away her phone, hopping over to Killua’s bed. He looked over at her confused. “What?”

“So, Big Brother, can I ask you a favor?” 

“Okay…” Killua tensed, eyeing her warily. “What’s up?”

“So, um, I kinda did something without your permission… And I’m not sure if you’ll be mad…” Alluka played with her hair, feigning innocence. Killua’s eyes narrowed further.

“Alluka-”

“It’s not a big deal! And if it doesn’t work out, then you can leave, okay?” Alluka put on her best puppy-dog face, clutching her hands together, “Please?”

“Leave  _where_? Alluka,  _what_  did you do?” Killua’s eyebrow twitched.

“I um…” Alluka pouted, drawing invisible patterns on the bedding, “I kinda sorta told one of my friends that you’d go on a date with them…” 

_“What?!”_  Killua gaped at her, “Wha- Huh? _Why_  would you do that?”

“I’m sorry! He was just super upset and he thinks you’re really cool and-” Alluka pouted acting frantic and apologetic.

“Alright, alright! Fine. Just… Shut up, okay? But you owe me,  _big time_. Got it?” Killua looked pissed and Alluka just awkwardly laughed nodding quickly.

“Yup! Of course! Thank you, Big Brother!” She kissed his cheek, hugging him. He pushed her off with his face red.

“Q-Quit it! It’s fine. Ugh. You’re so annoying!”

……………………

_I’m impressed that you got them to agree… but isn’t it weird that we haven’t heard from either of them?_

“You worry too much. Besides, I have my phone off.” Alluka waved her phone as proof, the screen remaining black. She sat at the vanity, looking in the mirror as she brushed her hair.

_You do? But why? What if they need you?_

“I don’t really feel like getting yelled at any sooner than I have to.” Alluka winced, imagining the two of them scolding her. “I’m trying to enjoy some peace and quiet before they kill me.”

“Alluka!” Alluka covered her mouth to keep from screaming in surprise when the door slammed open to reveal a very pissed, very  _red_  Killua.

“H-Hi, Big Brother!” She backed up as he stalked closer to her, his eyes narrowing in anger. “H-H-How did your date go?”

“Cut the crap! Why the hell did you do that? I-I can’t believe you!” Killua pulled at his hair in frustration, spinning on his heels and dropping face first on his bed. “ _Why_?”

“Did it go well?” Alluka asked hesitantly. He lifted his head to glare at her, his blush returning.

“I-I guess.” He looked away again. Alluka frowned, knowing she probably wouldn’t get anything else out of him. 

The two of them got ready for bed silently. Killua, mortified, and Alluka, not wanting to make Killua any more embarrassed or angry. Alluka grabbed her phone and turned it on, forgetting that she’d turned it off. She covered her mouth to keep from squealing at the text she’d gotten from Gon.

_“Alluka! I kissed him! I can’t believe it!”_

_He kissed him?! Sister, you did it!_


	5. Name of the Game

 

 

 

 

 

 

[www98vikitoo](https://www98vikitoo.tumblr.com/)  asked:

A killugon high school au in which gon is a sunshine child and killua is a cool mofo... well, on the outside ;) u can add angst if u want? ^^

 

[ ](https://www98vikitoo.tumblr.com/)

Okay I am SO sorry that this took awhile! But here ya go <3 

* * *

“ _Killua!_  Killua, wait up!”

“Son of a…” Killua cursed under his breath, slamming his locker door shut. He didn’t miss the snickers coming from the other students lingering in the hall. He turned on his heel, walking in the opposite direction of the teen calling out to him.

“Hold on a sec! Killua!” Gon frowned, running faster as he adjusted the bag on his shoulder.  _Why does he always avoid me?_

Killua growled heading towards the locker room, closing the door before Gon could get to it. He sank onto one of the benches, pulling his jersey out of his locker. 

“You know, you should be a little easier on him.” Kurapika said, pulling on his jersey beside him. “He really looks up to you.” 

“He’s the  _mascot_. And he’s such a- such a  _dork_.” Killua rolled his eyes, pulling off his tee and replacing it with the jersey. “Did you see him completely trip and fall on his face earlier? He makes an idiot of himself on a daily basis.” 

“Right, and a  _legendary_ Zoldyck can’t afford to be seen with someone like him, right?”Kurapika said sarcastically, giving him a knowing look. “He’s not that bad. He’s a nice kid.” 

“Last week he literally proclaimed that I was his best friend.” Killua said, clearly irked.

“So? I mean it’s a little embarrassing but-”

“ _In the middle of our class assembly!_ ” Killua threw up his hands. “We were friends when we were  _twelve!_  Then he moved away and came back and now he thinks we’re BFF’s for life or something!”

“That’s a little redundant.” Kurapika laughed, “Best friends forever for life?”

“Oh,  _shut up_!” Killua groaned as Kurapika laughed harder, clutching his sides. “Look, the point is that the kid is a klutzy idiot that has no filter. I work hard to live up to the family legacy and-”

“ _Family legacy_? You’re joking, right?” Kurapika said incredulously, still laughing.

“I’m serious!” Killua glared at him, “My grandpa was a star player, so was my dad, so was Illumi. The only one who hasn’t done anything is Milluki and at least he got into an IVY League.”

“And saying ‘hi’ to the school mascot is going to ruin your whole reputation? Besides, I seem to recall you signing up for  _improv club_  freshman year.” Kurapika said before Killua covered his mouth abruptly.

“Don’t talk about that! I was lame, okay? But I’m a junior now. I can’t afford to not be cool now.” Killua said, uncovering Kurapika’s mouth and sitting back on the bench.

“If you ask me, avoiding an old friend  _isn’t_  cool.” Kurapika muttered, closing his locker.

“Good thing I didn’t ask you.”

………………………..

“Hunters are down by two points with 42 seconds left in the game. Ants call a time out!”

Kurapika passed the ball to the ref before jogging over to his teammates to the side of the court. The coach’s assistant handed him a cup of water which he took gratefully.

“Thanks, Leorio.” Kurapika said with a smile, downing the cup.

“No problem. Great game out there.” Leorio replied, passing a cup to another player.

“It’s not over yet.” Kurapika paused hearing a series of “boo”s from the crowd. He looked just in time to see Gon, in costume, tripping and falling on the court. The crowd erupts in laughter and jeering. Kurapika’s eyes find Killua who’s watching with a frown on his face, his cup crushed in his hand.

“Hey,” Kurapika walks over, putting a hand on the Zoldyck’s shoulder. “If you want to care about your reputation, that’s fine. But if you don’t go over there, I will.” 

Killua stayed silent, his jaw clenched. He wanted to punch out every single person laughing at Gon. He really,  _really_  did. A large part of him missed being Gon’s friend, but so much had changed in the time Gon was away. So much had changed in Killua’s life that he wasn’t sure he was even worthy of being Gon’s friend- too wrapped up in doing what his family wanted him to do. 

“I’m disappointed in you, Killua.” Kurapika sighed, walking towards Gon scrambling to get up again, “  _I’m_  a senior and  _I’m_  the top scorer this year.  _I’m_ captain. I’d rather taint my reputation in order to help him and I’m not even his friend. So what exactly does that make you?”

Killua’s eyes widened, clenching his fists. Gon was always the one most excited to see him in school. He was the one yelling his name in the halls, waving enthusiastically, smiling at him. He was the one who saw through his mask when he was having a bad day. He was the brightest part of his days. He may be an idiot, but he was one of the only people who actually gave a damn about him. And what was Killua doing to thank him? Letting him get humiliated. Killua cursed under his breath and jogged past Kurapka toward the fallen mascot. 

“You really are an idiot, you know that?” Killua said with a smile, holding his hand out to Gon. Inside the costume, Gon beamed reaching a hand up as Killua helped him up.

“Thanks, Killua! I guess you’re right. But you still helped me!” Gon laughed. Killua shook his head and faintly noticed that the commotion in the crowd had died down. 

“Couldn’t let you embarrass yourself, could I?” Killua smirked, turning when he heard a whistle from the ref. He turned back to Gon, a slight blush on his face, “I gotta get back. But do you wanna hang out later? Like old times?” 

“Sure!” Gon jumped in excitement and tried to hug him, “That sounds amazing!” 

“C-Calm down, idiot. It’s embarrassing! People are watching!” Killua dodged the hug, jogging back to the court, his face a deep shade of red. 

 

 


	6. Lightweight Killua

“You’re lying.” Gon stared at Killua dumbfounded, “There’s no way you’re telling the truth.” 

“I told you a million times. I’m immune to poisons- that includes alcohol, dummy.” Killua said, still looking through the aisle of different shaped bottles of various alcohols. “Logically, that means I can drink as much as I want and won’t feel a thing.”

“Still, though. I don’t buy it.” Gon pouted and Killua rolled his eyes at him.

“Too bad. It’s the truth. I can drink whatever I want and not have to worry about getting drunk.” Killua smirked, “ _You_ , on the other hand, would probably fall over after one drink.”

“I would not! I could handle drinking. Mito-san just never let me…” Gon stated, huffing. “And if you’re such a heavyweight, prove it. I wanna see.”

“Of course she wouldn’t let you drink! We’re underage!” Killua said, his eyebrows raised, “And  _fine_! I will! I’ll drink all night and watch  _you_  get drunk.”

“ _You’re_  the one getting drunk. It’s  _impossible_  to be immune to alcohol. You have to feel at least something.” Gon said, looking at all of the bottles before picking a couple- more out of looks than out of actual contents since he wasn’t exactly experienced with anything like this. Killua rolled his eyes before grabbing a few random bottles himself.

“Uh huh. Sure. I wonder what kind of drunk you’ll be. Hopefully not a loud one.” Killua winced, imagining an overly drunk Gon speaking ten decibels higher than normal.

“I bet you’ll be a funny drunk.” Gon said after some thought once they got to the checkout. The cashier eyed them suspiciously.

“Aren’t you kids a little young for drinking? Can I see some IDs?” He said sternly, looking from Killua to Gon.

“We’re sixteen!” Gon grinned, getting wacked on the back of the head by Killua.

“And we have these.” Killua handed the cashier his Hunter’s License as Gon pulled out his. The cashier sighed before bagging the drinks, waving them off.

“Go ahead.” He rubbed his temples, “Just… Don’t get into any trouble. I don’t need the Hunters Association giving me crap for giving kids alcohol.”

“Thanks!” Gon beamed, grabbing the bags.

“We’ll be fine, don’t worry!” Killua smirked and followed Gon out the door.

* * *

When they got back to their hotel room, the boys put out their spread of alcohol on the table. They’d ended up with tequila, vodka, wine, gin and whiskey. Gon stared as Killua got some paper cups from the counter before opening the bottles. 

“Ew that smells disgusting.” Gon scrunched up his nose as the smell hit him. Killua rolled his eyes before picking up the bottle of gin and pouring a little in a cup.

“It’s supposed to. At least, that’s what I’ve heard. Don’t be such a baby, Gon.” Killua teased, handing his friend the cup and pouring himself one. Gon stared at the contents unsure and Killua struggled not to laugh. “Just drink it.” 

“You haven’t had yours either!” Gon said, whining. 

“Okay fine. On three?” Killua suggested and Gon nodded. “One… Two… Three!” 

Both boys downed the cups of straight gin before their eyes widened. Gon spit hit out back into the cup, coughing. Killua clamped one hand over his mouth, the other clutching the counter as he struggled to swallow the liquid. When he succeeded, he gasped and coughed, his face red from the burning. He looked at Gon who’s eyes were watering.

“Th-That was horrible!” Gon said, before laughing, “Y-You should see your face, Killua! It’s so red!”

“Speak for yourself! You look like you’re  _crying_  your eyes are so watery!” Killua laughed. “Ugh, that tasted awful. Like antiseptic or something.” 

“Yeah, my throat- Wait a minute. You’re having  _more_?” Gon said, staring in shock as Killua eyed the bottle of vodka suspiciously before pouring some.

“I said I was gonna drink all night, didn’t I? I have a point to prove. You want some,  _lightweight_?” Killua said, waving the bottle in front of Gon tauntingly. Gon narrowed his eyes and snatched it, pouring some into his cup- already partially filled with gin. 

“Cheers?” Killua grinned, hitting Gon’s cup with his before they both forced it down.

* * *

“Heh, my face feels hot.” Killua blinked a few times, trying to make the room stop. Gon eyed him warily, looking suspiciously sober to Killua. “Hey, you haven’t drinked… drunk… drank… what’s the past tense?”

“Killua, maybe you should stop. You look pretty drunk.” Gon said, getting up from his bed to throw away his cup. Killua frowned stubbornly.

“No, you aren’t even drunk. And I am  _not_  drunk. And we have all this stuff to drink.” Killua slurred, stumbling a bit to the counter. Gon sighed, walking over to him, taking a bottle from his hands.

“It’s almost all gone anyway. And you are too drunk.” Gon said, crossing his arms. His cheeks were pink but for the most part, Gon had proven to be the one who could handle his liquor. “Come on, let’s go to bed. It’s getting late.” But Killua was already shaking his head, a dazed look in his blue eyes.

“‘m still thirsty.” He reached for the tequila before Gon swatted his hand away, a glare in his eyes.

“No, Killua. If you’re thirsty, I’ll get you water.” Gon said, his arms crossed, “I mean,  _sheesh_ , this stuff doesn’t even taste good. A stupid bet isn’t worth it. And you’re already drunk anyway- so you lost.” 

“Say, Gon, you’re really hot.” Killua said seriously, staring intently at the teen in front of him. Gon flushed brightly in surprise.

“H-Huh?” Gon squeaked.

“You are. You were cute before. But now you’re really hot.” Killua tilted his head a bit, his eyes glossing over Gon’s body. “Really,  _really_ , hot.” 

“Y-You’re drunk. You don’t mean that.” Gon laughed awkwardly, scratching the back of his head. 

“I do, though. You’re  _really_  hot and  _really_  amazing.” Killua hugged Gon’s body before he could stop it.

“K-Killua, l-let go.” Gon blushed, trying to wiggle his way out of Killua’s hold but succeeded only in having Killua draped along his back, his arms around Gon’s neck.

“Why is something so bright friends with me?” Killua mumbled, nuzzling Gon’s neck, eliciting a squeak from him.

“Where’s all this coming from?” His voice rising an octave when Killua tightened his hold on him.

“I never said ‘nything ‘cause I love you.” Killua slurred, before hiccuping. Gon’s breath hitched, as Killua continued. “You’re just so happy, you know? And you’re friends with  _me_. I followed you on your date with Palm that one time because I wanted you to ask  _me_  out. But you’re a stupid head and-”

“W-Wait, you love me?” Gon whispered, a permanent blush staining his cheeks. Killua glared, rubbing his cheek on the back of Gon’s neck.

“ _Yeah_. You gotta pay ‘tention, dummy. I’ve loved you for forever. You’re really cute and-” 

“It’s not nice to lie, Killua. Even if you  _are_  drunk.” Gon’s voice shook a bit, trying to process it. Killua growled in frustrated and stumbled off of Gon before grabbing his face in his hands.

“’m  _not_  drunk. And I’m  _not_  lying!” Gon barely had time for his eyes to widen in surprise before Killua yanked their lips together.

* * *

“ _Ugh, dammit…_ ” Killua grumbled, feeling the contents of his stomach sloshing dangerously. He planted his face further into his pillow in an effort to block out any daylight. His head pounded, his stomach hurt more than it had in years, and he couldn’t remember  _a thing_.

“Um, Killua?” Gon asked quietly, holding a glass of water some pain medications. “A-Are you feeling alright?” Killua stayed silent so he pressed further, “Killua?”

“I lost, okay? I got drunk. Big whoop.” Killua muttered, looking up to glare at Gon- only to find the boy looking away, a red blush across his cheeks. “Gon? What’s wrong?”

“N-Nothing. Um, here’s some medicine and some water.” Gon practically thrust the items at Killua without looking at him. 

“Thanks…” Killua eyed Gon suspiciously as he took the medicine, cringing as his stomach lurched a bit. He set the glass down on the bedside table. “What…What happened last night? I don’t really remember much after we got into the vodka…” Killua’s cheeks turned pink, imagining what he could have said or done.

“You don’t remember anything?” Gon said, looking back at Killua surprised. Killua shook his head, gingerly sitting up.

“Nope. Nothing. I remember feeling kinda funny and I remember you asking me if I was okay. But I wanted to win and figured I could shake it off. Guess not.” Killua said sheepishly, still wondering why Gon was acting so weird. “So, what’d I do?”

“You, um…” Gon chewed his lip, “ran outside in your underwear. Sorry, I tried to stop you but you were kinda fast…” Killua sat there before his face turned from shy to mortified.

“Wh-What?! No way. There’s no way I did that.” Killua said, panicking. He looked up, catching a glimpse of guilt in Gon’s eyes. His own eyes narrowed, “You liar.”

“I didn’t lie!” Gon glared at the accusation- no matter how true it was, he was  _not_ a liar.

“Yes, you did! You have guilt written all over your face!” Killua ignored the urge to throw up and the way his head was screaming at him to lie back down.

“Ugh,  _fine_! I lied! There, you happy?” Gon groaned, crossing his arms across his chest.

“I’d be happier if you would just _tell me what happened_!” Killua said, really panicking at this point. Why wouldn’t Gon look at him without getting all flustered.

“Okay, okay… You kinda, sorta, called me hot.” Gon flushed. Killua blinked before glaring at him.

“You’re lying again!”

“I am not! You said you loved me too!” Gon yelled his blush bright. He watched Killua’s cheeks turn pink. “If you don’t believe me, you said you followed me on my date with Palm because you were jealous and-”

“I was  _not_! She was crazy and I didn’t trust you with her!” Killua’s eyes widened before he turned an even darker shade of red. Gon was in the same boat, torn between teasing his best friend, and pressing him for more of a confession- a sober one. 

“S-So…  _do_  you?” Gon started, his voice quiet and hesitant.

“Do I  _what_? Do I think you’re hot? Because the answer is  _no_. You are  _not_  hot right now.” Killua huffed, getting up and walking towards the bathroom. Something in Gon’s eyes sparked, a grin reaching across his face.

“ _Right now_? You mean I  _normally_  look hot? Or just sometimes?” Gon teased, following him. He could see Killua’s ears turn red as he stormed into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

“I am _never_  drinking with you again!” Killua yelled from inside the bathroom and Gon couldn’t stop the laughter bubbling in from his chest.


	7. Wait, you like me?

anonymous  asked:

Would you mind doing a jealous Gon prompt?

 

Gon and Killua sat in their hotel room practicing their  _Ten_. Well, Gon was trying to practice. But Killua’s phone  _would not stop vibrating_. With each notification, Gon felt his concentration slipping more and more. Killua didn’t seem to notice- his eyes close and his aura flowing perfectly around him. 

_**Bzzzz**_  Another vibration.

“Killua, will you turn that damn thing off?” Gon snapped, his aura shooting out before fizzling away. He glared hotly at his friend who eyed him in surprise.

“Um, yeah, sure. Sorry about that.” Killua said, still surprised by the outburst. 

Killua got up from the floor to go retrieve his phone. He paused, reading the messages and Gon caught the faintest trace of a smile on his lips. For some reason, that just made Gon even madder. Seeming to notice his friend’s glare, Killua looked over with an eyebrow raised, setting down the powered down phone.

“What’s up with you? You look like I just called Mito-san a hag or something. Did I do something wrong?” Killua said, honestly curious, as he sat down again.

“No, I just don’t like being interrupted when I’m training.” Gon huffed, turning from him. Killua’s eyebrow twitched.

“What the hell is wrong with you today?” Killua said under his breath before getting back to training. 

Gon opened his eyes, stealing a glance at Killua.  _He’s right. What_ is _wrong with me?_

* * *

_**Bzzzz** _

Gon rolled over in bed, trying to block out the noise. He saw a vague light reflecting against the wall.  _Killua answering the text._  Before darkness.

_**Bzzzz** _

Then light again. Then darkness.

_**Bzzzz** _

Gon bit his pillow to keep but yelling in frustration. He wanted to rip that phone from Killua’s hands. He wanted to smash it against a brick wall. No, he wanted to jajanken it so it could never be used again.

_Just who the hell is he texting? It’s two in the morning! Who’s he_ always _texting?_

During the day- texting. At night- texting. He texted when they ate. He texted when they’re supposed to be training. He texted when they were walking around town. Hell, when Gon was  _talking_  to him, he would look away to text. It started about a week ago and Gon was  _sick_  of it.

_Why is he paying more attention to them than me?…..Wait, where did that come from?_

_**Bzzzz** _

_Was it one of those girls we saw the other day? The ones who were really nice and who…gave Killua their numbers?_

_**Bzzzz** _

_Killua is texting them. Which means he’s interested. But why does that bother me so much?_

_**Bzzzz** _

_He never even said “goodnight” to me tonight. But he’s talking to them? What do they have that I don’t? Wait, do I-_

_**Bzzzz** _

“Killua, I swear, if that thing goes one more  _fucking_  time, I’ll break it.” Gon yelled, finally done with it. He even surprised himself with the outburst this time. There was a few seconds of silence before the screen went dark and there was ruffling in Killua’s bed.

“…sorry.” Killua whispered. His voice sounded strange to Gon. It almost sounded  _hurt_. But Gon wasn’t about to turn around to face him. So they both laid in silence until they drifted off.

* * *

Killua kept his phone on silent after that. When he  _did_  text those girls, he’d do it when Gon wasn’t around. At least, that’s what Gon assumed. Things were strained after Gon yelled at Killua. And Gon wanted nothing more than to take it back. He had just been tired and was annoyed. And…  _jealous_. 

_**Bzzzz** _

“Ah, sorry.” Killua quickly silenced the phone, shoving it into his pocket without looking at Gon. They’d been eating lunch at a local diner and Killua had seemed especially uncomfortable. 

“It’s okay. Um, so who was it this time?” Gon asked hesitantly, toying with the straw in his milkshake. Killua shrugged.

“Same girl.” Killua took a sip of his shake before eating a fry. Gon felt his heart deflate.

“Oh.” He fixed a smile on his face, trying not to appear disappointed. “She must be nice for you to be texting her all the time.” Killua gave him a weird look before shrugging.

“Yeah, she’s nice I guess. We like a lot of the same stuff.” Gon deflated further.

_They have things in common._

“Are you okay, Gon? You’ve been pretty on edge lately.” Killua asked. His voice was casual but his eyes were knitted together in worry.

“I’m fine! Perfectly fine!” Gon replied too quickly, an obviously fake smile stretched across his lips. “I-I’m just really happy that you have a new friend is all.” 

“Gon…” Killua said with a frown on his lips, “What are you-” 

“I’m really happy for you, Killua. I mean it.” Gon felt his voice shake, his throat feeling thick. Killua reached out a hand, now openly looking at him worriedly. Gon stood up abruptly running out of the diner.

“ _Gon_!”

* * *

Gon sat on a bench, rubbing furiously at the tears flowing from his eyes.  _It’s so embarrassing. How could I act like that in front of Killua? What’s wrong with me?Why am I feeling like this?_

“Gon!” Gon looked up to see Killua running toward him, a concerned look covering his face. “What the hell? Are you okay?” His eyes widened when he noticed his friend crying.

“I-I’m fine! I promise!” Gon tried plastering that grin on his face, even through the tears still slipping down his cheeks. Killua glared at him, not amused.

“Don’t lie to me, Gon! You’ve been acting all distant and mopey the past week. And then that- what the hell was  _that_? Why are you crying? What’s going on with you? We’re  _friends_! Aren’t friends supposed to tell each other everything?” Killua yelled, gripping Gon’s shirt.

“I”m jealous okay?” Gon yelled, his face heating up in a blush. Killua let him go abruptly, blinking in surprise.

“What?” Killua said dumbfounded.

“I…I’m jealous…” Gon muttered, avoiding Killua’s questioning gaze. “A-All you’ve been doing it texting that girl lately. You won’t talk to me and you ignore me all the time and I just want you to pay attention to me for once!”

“You’re so selfish!” Killua said, glaring. Gon’s eyes widened before he glared right back.

“I’m selfish? What about you? All you’ve been doing is sitting with your face in your phone! I’m right here! Hello!”

“We were talking about  _you_!” Killua’s eyes widened once the words left his mouth, his face flushing a deep shade of red.

“Y-You were what?” Gon squeaked, confused. Killua bit his lip, looking away.

“We were..we were talking about you. We’ve  _been_  talking about you.” 

“Wait… so she likes  _me_?” Gon gaped at him. Killua’s flush grew more intense as he shook his head.

“N-Not exactly…” Killua mumbled. Gon’s eyes widened, a blush making its way to his face.

“Y-You?” Gon whispered, receiving a short nod from Killua.

“I-I texted her and told her I wasn’t interested… And she mentioned you- asking if I liked you. She’s been, um, trying to help me out. With you.” Killua flushing darker. Though that was nothing compared to Gon’s blush.

“I….You…Huh? But why?” Gon sputtered, “Why would you like me? Y-You always say how annoying I am and you tease me all the time! Wh-When..H-How…”

“You’re such an idiot.” Killua said, groaning. “I’ve always liked you. At least for a long time, anyway. You were just too dumb to see it. Or maybe I was awful at showing it.” 

“Maybe a little of both?” Gon said, sheepishly. Killua shuffled uncomfortable and it donned on Gon that he hadn’t responded. “Killua?”

“Yeah, what?” Killua muttered, looking down. Gon smiled shyly at him before standing up in front of him. Killua looked at Gon questioningly. “Gon?”

“I like you too.” Gon said, before pressing his lips to Killua’s cheek.


	8. Scaredy Cat

anonymous  asked:

If you're still taking requests, how about some more of that "fluffy nonsense", like with Wisdom X Teeth! XD

 

Hey! Sorry for taking so long! Here is your fluffy nonsense!! This one is going to be a little short, sorry! I’m working on full-length fluffy one-shots to post this week so I’ve been a little swamped. 

* * *

                                                 “Scaredy Cat”

When Killua and Alluka moved in with Gon’s family on Whale Island, Gon learned some things about his friend he never knew before- which is surprising since the two had already spent two years together looking for Ging. Gon assumed that he knew everything there was to know about the young assassin. He was wrong.

Here are just a few things that Gon learned about his dear friend:

\- Killua sucked at math (mental math, that is). Gon was amused to find out that anything above basic arithmetic, the boy had to write literally  _everything_  out in order to solve a homework problem.

\- Killua sucked at English. Mito-san would mark up most of his papers in red due to spelling, formatting, and punctuation errors. (”Who cares? I got my point across, didn’t I?”). 

\- He got really loopy when he was sleep deprived. (He told Gon he was able to go four days without sleep and Gon dared him to go six. That was a side of Killua Gon never knew he wanted to see.)

\- He hated horror movies. Hated them with with a burning passion. But not for the reason you think… 

Killua was terrified of horror movies. Absolutely horrified. Not slasher films- no, those are too fake.  _Unrealistic_ , as Killua would say. Of course, he would know. You know, since he used to be an assassin. 

But anything with supernatural things? Demon possession, creepy dolls, ghosts and spirits? That’s a big  _no_  in Killua’s book. They thoroughly freaked him out. Gon wasn’t sure why, but it was funny to him all the same. 

Gon first realized it when they watched Paranormal Activity….the first four movies. Sure, Gon was mildly tense during it. He jumped. Gave the occasional squeal at a jump scare or intense moment. He held his pillow tight cross his chest, clutching it like a vice. But Killua was a whole other story.

On the outside, the former assassin remained silent, stoic even. He lounged lazily on the couch, feet on the coffee table in front of him. His arms crossed behind his head in boredom. However his eyes were wider than they usually were, catching every possible movement on screen, taking in every image. And after each film was done, he’d comment on how stupid it was. “Ghosts don’t exist. Why would spirits haunt them anyway? This is total b.s. Found film footage, my ass.” 

He was attuned to every movement, every sound in the room. Every shadow made him tense, every time the the air conditioner turned on and off sent shivers up his spine.  It was 5:30am when Killua finally managed to doze off, clutching at his blankets.

That was how Gon found him a few hours later: sprawled on his bed, clutching his pillow, his face tightened in fear as he slept. Naturally Gon was worried and crept over to his friend’s bed.

“K-Killua? Are you okay? Having a night-” Gon placed a hand on Killua’s shoulder and in a matter of seconds everything went black.

………………

“Gon! Gon, wake up!” Killua lightly shook the teen, a panicked look on his face. “Oh, crap, I’m really sorry! I thought you were a ghost or…something..” 

“H-Huh?” Gon opened his eyes blinking a few times, Killua coming into focus. Gon slowly sat up on the floor with Killua’s help, whining. “Killua, why’d you hit me?” 

“I told you…” Killua flushed, mumbling. “I though you were a ghost…” 

“But, Killua! Ghosts are transparent!” Gon pointed out, a frown on his face.

“I know that, dummy!” Killua snapped, his cheeks flushing brighter. There was a moment of silence.

“Killua… Are you afraid of ghosts?” 

“Wha-  _No_! I’m  _not_  afraid!” Killua crossed his arms defensively. Gon smirked.

“Then why’d you hit me when you thought I  _was_  one?” Gon teased. Killua scowled at him.

“Because you deserved it!” 

“But why?” Gon whined with a pout as Killua got up. “I was just making sure you were okay!”

“Yeah, right! You were just trying to sneak up on me!” Killua yelled down at the boy.

“No I wasn’t! Honest!” Gon pouted, getting up. “You know, when I die, I’m gonna come back as a ghost and haunt you.” Killua paled.

“Y-You are not! You said you wanted to come back as yourself so you can meet me! Not  _haunt_ me!” Killua sputtered.

“Yeah I know.” Gon grinned, patting his head. “But that was before I knew you hated ghosts! Maybe I could be your friend so you won’t be scared of me anymore!”

“I…Ugh! Quit doing that!” Killua groaned, covering his face with his hands.

“Doing what?” Gon asked, tilting his head to the side.

“ _Embarrassing me_! You don’t have to say stuff like that!”

“But then we could be together forever!”

“ _Gon, stop_!” Killua stormed out of the bedroom leaving a whining Gon in his wake.


End file.
